The Time-Traveling Detective
by FantasyLover31
Summary: What will happen when The Doctor, Amy, and Rory meet Sherlock Holmes? Xx Just a fun short story for my two favorite shows xX
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I think this'll be a pretty quick story. I just got bored, and I thought this would be fun, because Doctor Who and Sherlock are my two favorite shows. This is also my first crossover, so I would love some feedback! **

"So, Doctor. Do all the magical lands exist?" Amy Pond asked from the console room of the TARDIS.

"What do you mean magical lands?" The Doctor asked in reply from below her feet.

She sighed and leaned over the railing to look at him.

"You know, from books. Like, Narnia or Middle-Earth."

"No of course not, that's ridiculous." The Doctor replied, coming up the steps. "Why do you ask?"

"Well don't you think it'd be cool to talk to people from books?" Amy asked with a smile, her Scottish accent coming out strong.

"Well, I can do THAT!" The Doctor said rushing to the console.

"I thought you just said they didn't exist."

"Well magical lands don't exist Amelia, just fictional people. Oh it's-"

"Timey Wimey?" Amy said.

"Yes, its Timey Wimey!" the Doctor said, pulling a lever and sending the TARDIS into flight. Amy gripped the railing to keep on her feet, and wondered where the Doctor was taking her this time.

"Doctor !" Rory yelled, walking into the console room. "Can't you warn me when you're going to take off! Where are we off to anyway?"

Just then, the TARDIS landed, and the Doctor strode to the door, and pushed it open swiftly. Rory and Amy rolled their eyes and followed him. When they got outside Rory looked around.

"Are we in London?" he asked.

"Yes!" the Doctor said.

"Doctor, I thought you said we were going to meet a fictional character." She looked around. "And this is modern-day London. Haven't we been here enough times?!"

"Oh Amelia! Don't you understand!" he said gripping her face.

"No…" she said, and he rolled his eyes.

"We're in another dimension!" he said excitedly.

"Well the TARDIS is another dimension, so we're really quite used to it…." Rory said.

"Oh come on! Look around you!" the Doctor said. Rory walked up to a black door by them, and read the number on it.

"221 B. Doctor…" Rory began.

"Doctor, are we at Baker Street. Like Sherlock Holmes?" Amy asked.

"Yes! Thank you!" the Doctor said happily. "You see in this dimension, Sherlock exists, but the books about him do not."

"Why is it modern-day?" Rory asked.

"Stop asking questions!" the Doctor said, rolling his eyes. He knocked on the door and waited.

"This is extremely exciting. I've never actually met Sherlock Holmes before." The Doctor said. Suddenly, the door opened revealing a woman in a purple granny dress.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Oh how nice. We're looking for Sherlock Holmes." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Oh well," the woman said, "he's in one of his moods. I don't think he'll want to see anybody today."

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot came from upstairs. Amy gasped and the Doctor looked up, shocked, but the woman looked just looked annoyed.

"Stop shooting my wall, Sherlock!"

The Doctor got out a pad, and showed it to the woman in the doorway. It was psychic paper, but she didn't know that.

"Oh British Parliament? Did Mycroft send you? Well, I'll go see what he says." The woman said, before disappearing upstairs.

"She didn't seem very impressed." Rory remarked. The Doctor looked annoyed.

"Would you like to try?" Suddenly voices came from upstairs:

"It's probably Mycroft, just send them away."

"Well dear, they seem very excited to see you."

"No."

Then another voice joined the mix.

"Sherlock, just let them in!"

"I am not going to-"

His voice was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs again. A man with almost blonde hair and a kind face appeared.

"Hi, come on in." he said. Amy gave the Doctor a look as they ascended to the main room. When they entered, the three friends saw a tall man with curly black hair and bright eyes. He lay on the couch in a bathrobe, holding a gun and looking extremely bored.

"Who are you?" he asked dully.

"Right, this is Amy, Rory, and I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" the man who opened the door asked. "That's your name? Who are you?"

"Oh I would be happy to tell you John." The curly-haired man, who must've been Sherlock Holmes said.

"Not now Sherlock." The other man, presumably John Watson said, obviously slightly annoyed.

"Right," Sherlock said, "you two are married," he said pointing to Amy and Rory, "and have been for maybe a year? But you and him, The Doctor as you call him, obviously had some sort of feelings about it in the past, and you Mr. Husband are slightly bitter about it. You're all great friends and have been traveling together for the past couple years. You obviously have been going to different time zones and places, since none of you are wearing a watch, and you're dressed for warmer weather. And you are definitely not part of the British Parliament."

"Well," the Doctor said, slightly shocked and over-whelmed, "that was… interesting."

"How did he know that?!" Rory exclaimed.

"He's Sherlock Holmes." Amy said to him.

"Well the obvious question now is who are you and why are you here?"

"Well we're big fans." Amy said with a smile.

"Get them out, please, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said, obviously not interested anymore.

"Yes, alright." The Doctor said, "we'll leave. But first would you like to tell me how a police box showed up right outside your front door."

Sherlock looked up, suddenly interested again. He got up, and looked out the window.

"John, go check it out."

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"An appearing Police Box is only a four John, and I don't leave the house for anything more than a seven."

"Sherlock, it's- It's right outside the front door!" he said.

"Yes, so it shouldn't be a trouble."

"You get outside, now!" John said.

Sherlock looked quite annoyed, but got up and walked down the stairs to the outside. He walked around the Police Box and observed it.

"It's obviously been in many different climates lately."

"Why don't you check out the inside?" the Doctor suggested.

So Sherlock Holmes pushed open the blue doors, and when he saw the inside, widened his eyes.

**Author's Note: So there it is! Do you like it? Should I keep going with it or give up? Please give me feedback! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, I've actually gotten a lot of good feedback about this story! I'm glad you're all so excited about it. So, I've decided to keep going. I will do my best to portray the characters correctly! So, I'm glad you want to keep reading, here's the next chapter. **

"This is impossible!" John cried, looking around in wonder. The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Sherlock and John stood in the middle of the console room. John was looking through everything, utterly amazed. He rushed down one of the halls, and then returned.

"Is that a swimming pool? In a library?!" he asked.

"Yep." Amy and Rory replied together.

"How…"

"Well, it's basically another dimension." The Doctor said, "I'm a time lord and these here are my trusty companions! We have a time machine that looks like a police box. It's not actually supposed to look like a police box, but it does."

"So… it's bigger on the inside?" John asked warily.

"Yes!" The Doctor replied, "I just love hearing that.

"This can't be real." John said, for about the thousandth time.

"Of course it can be real, John." Sherlock replied coolly. These were the first words he had uttered since entering the big blue box.

"Sherlock! It's bigger on the inside. You of all people should realize this is completely improbable."

"When you have ruled out the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be true." Sherlock said with a straight face.

"Oh my god, he said it!" Amy squealed quietly to Rory.

"Said what?" Sherlock asked with a curious expression.

"Oh nothing." Rory said.

"So what do you think?!" the Doctor asked, his arms outstretched.

"Dull." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock! Anywhere in time is _dull_?!"

"And space," The Doctor interrupted, "Time AND Space."

"Sherlock, you get excited when there's a serial-killer on the loose, but NOT when you're standing inside a TIME MACHINE?!" John argued, amazed that his best friend could be so utterly foolish.

"I have no interest in the past or the future. It's all unnecessary information."

The Doctor now looked slightly crest-fallen, and John looked extremely annoyed and bewildered.

"Come along John." Sherlock said, walking out of the TARDIS.

"Sherlock!" John yelled after him. Sherlock simply walked inside. John looked back at the others.

"I suppose you'd better go. He won't change his mind." John said.

"Don't you want to come with us?" Amy asked him.

"No thanks. I'd rather just stay here I guess. I suppose if I went, I'd never really want to come back, would I?" he said.

Amy looked at him rather sadly.

"Goodbye." John said, and walked out. The Doctor turned back to the console, and they left. It didn't take them long to almost completely forget that visit. It wasn't the most exciting trip, after all. But Amy never forgot what the famous Doctor John Watson said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Doctor, I don't understand." River said.

"Me neither." He replied.

The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River stood around a girl. But she was dead. Lying in a field, as if she had been looking up at the clouds, but had just never gotten up.

"It doesn't make any sense." River said, scanning her again, "there's no wounds or markings of any kind on the outside of the body, and all her interior organs are perfectly functional. She is completely healthy, but she's dead. It's as if she just-"

"Stopped living." The Doctor said again.

"So she just… died? How does that work?" Amy asked.

"I don't know… I can't figure it out!" he said angrily, but then his eyes lit up. "But I think I know someone who can."

With that, he ran toward the TARDIS, laughing like a madman… which he was, of course.

"Doctor, where are you going?!" Rory yelled after him.

"To consult a detective!" he yelled, then disappearing behind those blue TARDIS doors. (Pushing them open, of course.)

He ran to the console, smiling to himself, and then he was off, speeding through time and space. Then, he was landing, around the famous Mr. Holmes. He looked over, and saw a sight he was not expecting to see. A woman, kneeling down with a cell phone in hand, and a masked man holding a sword to her neck.

"Oh well, wasn't expecting that…" the Doctor said scratching his head.

Sherlock ripped off his facial covering and looked around.

"Doctor… nice to see you again."

"Oh well…" the woman said, standing, "nice bow tie."

The Doctor smiled and straightened it.

"Well, thank you. Bow ties _are_ cool."

OoOoOoOoO

John was having quite a normal day, Sherlock was out, and he had the flat to himself for once. He was just sitting down for a cuppa, when a vaguely familiar blue box came into view. He dropped his tea and stared open-mouthed as the Doctor popped out of the door.

"Hullo, John. Sherlock is inside with some woman called Irene. Come along!" and he disappeared again. John didn't hesitate before standing up and pulling open the big blue doors.

**Author's Note: Hello! I know that chapter was very short, but this isn't a huge story anyway. It's a bit weird, but I wanted to post since it's been so long! Yes, Irene is included, and River because I feel they're sort of counterparts between the two shows. Like how Sherlock reminds me of the Doctor and John as the companion. Tell me what you think of this chapter, and feel free to share opinions or ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So much good feedback! I love you guys! I didn't think this story was even that good. I think people love WhoLock no matter what it is. Probably because of the desolate and prolonged exposure to NO NEW EPISODES. Thanks Moffat…**

The Doctor led Sherlock, John, and Irene to where the girl was lying.

"Now you see-" the Doctor started, but Sherlock cut him off.

"Shh." He said, leaning down, "18, lives with her mum, her father died… in the war. Few years ago. She obviously wants to go to college, but doesn't want to leave her mum. She likes reading, and watching the clouds. This is her favorite spot, this field. She came out here this morning, with a bottle of orange juice. Obviously there was something in the drink, there's no other explanation for her death."

Then he stood up and straightened his lapels.

"Finished?" he asked, holding out his arms.

"Yes well…" the Doctor said scratching his head. "Orange juice?"

"Yes, obviously. She still has some in the corner of her mouth and the label rubbed off on her hand a bit because the grass is wet."

River looked.

"Oh he's good." She said at the same time as Irene.

"So where's the orange juice?" John asked.

"Yes where is it? What have you done with it?" Sherlock asked looking at them with his green eyes.

"There wasn't any." The Doctor said, looking around.

"Well there was."

"Well…" the Doctor said, obviously still a bit shocked from being out-done.

"Someone must've taken it. The murderer? Likely…" Sherlock muttered. Suddenly, John, who was standing some feet away, yelled:

"Sherlock! There's footprints over here."

Sherlock and The Doctor rushed over and examined the ground.

"Yes, those are definitely men's shoes." The Doctor said, obviously trying to act professional.

"Men's, size 10, he was about six feet tall, no arch, his ankles rolled in, he had a fast pace, and he was taking long strides. Not running, he obviously didn't want to be noticed." He said, leaning down and running his finger over the footprint, "there are remains of dirt, but not the dirt of this field, he's been in a different area, recently, it's red clay, we're looking for a river."

"It's brilliant." Rory muttered.

"Yes, very good. Very good." The Doctor said, "although I was going to suggest following the footprints." He finished, gesturing to the line of them heading away.

"Yes, of course. But what' s the fun in that?!" Sherlock said, following the footprints with The Doctor, John and company in tow.

"So," Amy said to John when they were both a bit far behind the others, "what's it like living with Sherlock Holmes?"

"Well, other than his being an annoying dick and finding severed heads in the fridge, it's… exciting to say the least." John replied.

"He keeps severed heads in the fridge?! That's fantastic!" Amy squealed.

"Right… well what's it like being a time traveler? Got to be a bit dangerous, right?" John asked.

"Oh, completely, we almost die every day, but you know I wouldn't trade it for the world." Amy said.

"Same for me with Sherlock. Wouldn't trade solving crimes with him for the world."


End file.
